The geodesic dome has long been used as the basic design principle in a number of structures, including both permanent and portable structures. Its modular design allows for the transportation and assembly of large structures on even marginally improved sites. However, the assembly of geodesic domes is not as simple or as streamlined as it might be. Currently, the construction of most large scale geodesic domes require either scaffolding, a supporting framework, a crane, swinging boom or other hoisting equipment, or some combination of this equipment, and the equipment itself requires its own assembly and disassembly. Furthermore, most dome assemblies entail the use of modules requiring a large number of connecting units including, for example, gussets, and connecting hubs and struts for the assembly of the individual triangular module sections or frame-wall sections.
Several solutions have been proposed to simplify and improve the construction of modular structures, including the design disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,810 to Sumner, which teaches a domical structure constructed by mating right-hand and left-hand versions of scalene triangular panels. The panels are secured at their overlapping edges to form an integral reinforcing structure that requires no supporting framework. It may be constructed upwardly from its base or downwardly from its top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,690 to Berger, et al discloses a domed structure constructed from flat triangular panels having abutment surfaces at their sides having continuous interengaging means adapted to insertively mate with adjacent panels. It is constructed upwardly from its base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,514 to Organ teaches a domical structure comprising preformed sub panels bent at the proper angles and having a series of flanges around their perimeter to allow the panels to be bolted together. The sub panels are formed into quarter sections that are bolted together in the field, along with floor sections to make a complete structure.
However, none of the foregoing designs or other known prior art disclose building modules, and more particularly a module having a center connecting device, specifically adapted for assembly in the top-down fashion. Additionally, none teaches a module including a disc member for containing wall-finishing materials within each building module prior to assembly into a structure. The present invention includes such structures and therefore represents an improvement over known portable dome structures and methods for constructing such structures.